Birthday Sex
by seisbii
Summary: Nagisa has finally convinced his boyfriend to take their relationship to the next level! As Rei tries to prepare for the perfect night, the boys both feel nervous about their first time. This is a sweet, loving first timers story! Contains lots of Reigisa fluff and also some dirty, dirty sex. :) Enjoy!


**Hey guys! **

**So in this piece everyone is actually being nice to each other and its 100% consensual! Yay! Enjoy the happy, sweet sex! **

A sharp clap of thunder echoed by the cooing of a downpour woke Nagisa from sleep. He rolled over groggily and wiped drool from his chin. He turned his head towards his dresser.

Among the array of random objects that scattered the top of his dresser, a letter stood propped up against his alarm clock. The perfectly straight edges of the folded paper were worn from use, and chocolate finger prints laced the white outing.

Smiling, he reached over and grabbed the letter, sitting up ritualistically. He hummed to himself as he opened the note and read the familiar words.

_"Hazuki Nagisa, _

_Please accept this letter as a confession of my feelings for you. _

_You are unlike any person I have ever met, and I've been smitten by you from the start. If you'll accept me, I would like to take you on a proper date. I promise to treat you with the kindness and sincerity that you deserve. I also promise not to nag you as much. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ryugazaki Rei"_

He folded the letter up once more and propped it up against his alarm. Then, heaving a grand sigh, he slid back under his covers- a childish smile covering his face.

Today was the day.

He could still remember the look on Rei's face when he'd rigidly knelt down and presented that letter to him- it was all quite the show considering they'd practically been dating already. But Rei needed to make an official confession to Nagisa- and that was perfectly fine by him. In fact, he thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him.

Their first date had been very formal as well. Nagisa was thankful for that. They'd been hanging out one on one for a long time- but the fact that Rei went out of his way to make their first official date special, made the change in their relationship very distinct. Nagisa felt, at that moment, that they really were a couple. It was awkward, and Rei acted so shy- but that in itself made it all the more perfect.

Nagisa's heart sped up just thinking about it, even though it'd been months since their first date. Perhaps because today was the day.

Their relationship heated up quickly. It didn't take long after the initial adjustment for the two of them to become significantly closer both emotionally and physically. The physical part mostly due to Nagisa's insistence and manipulation. He knew just what to say and do to push Rei into giving in- but Nagisa suspected Rei was completely aware and secretly loved it.

However, no matter how hard he'd pushed, they still hadn't gone very far. They'd start getting heated up- making out in the pool locker room after everyone else had left, or around the quiet corner next to Rei's house. They'd kiss and moan and press their bodies together- grabbing hair, slipping hands up shirts, sucking necks and lightly flicking nipples. But the second Nagisa's hand reached toward Rei's shorts, the taller boy would break off, blushing and murmuring frail objections. Nagisa would pout and whine- but he could tell when it wasn't going to work.

However, today there would be no objections. Today was the day.

After months of dating, Rei finally agreed that he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Upon hearing this, Nagisa had lept onto him, showering him with kisses and little squees- and then, immediately of course- tried to take it farther right then and there in the middle of their study session.

"Nagisa-kun, wait! It can't be like this!" Rei had objected, squirming out from under Nagisa. "It has to be perfect, you know?"

Nagisa had frowned in response. "What, with like candles and rose petals and sex music playing?"

A strong blush had arose the second 'sex' left Nagisa's mouth. He had glanced down and adjusted his glasses when he said, "N-not exactly, but...I was thinking, since it's your birthday next week, and my parents will be out of town I could cook you dinner at my place...and then..."

Nagisa hopped out of bed, the memory giving him too much excitement.

"It's my birthday!"

He quickly checked his phone, and saw that he had twelve messages from various friends, wishing him well. Mako-chan had texted him at 12:00 am even! Rei had texted him three times: one at 12:01 saying 'Happy Birthday, Nagisa-kun!" And then at 12:02 saying "Was I the first the wish you happy birthday? I had to drink coffee to stay awake." And then a last one at 2:50 am saying "Coffee was a bad idea I can't sleep and now I'm getting nervous I won't be at my best for you tomorrow I apologize in advance."

Nagisa giggled and texted him. " Just woke up! Yes, you were the first babe ;) thanks! So excited for tonight- don't be nervous, you don't need sleep to be perfect :9 see you soon~"

Rei looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Were those dark circles under his eyes? Oh god was that a blemish next to his lip or a light freckle? He paused and then gasped, jolting closer to the mirror.

"My eyebrows are uneven- they are completely not aligned. Even the arcs are shaped differently!"

He groaned and looked at his face from every angle, trying to see if it was noticeable. It was- at least to him.

The sound of the oven timer sounding alerted him away from his reflection, and he rushed to the kitchen.

The culinary arts were indeed a beautiful thing. The smells, textures and colors, when done correctly, should all complement each other. It took a strong combination of creativity and tradition to prepare a well thought out and pleasing meal- luckily for Rei his family had been taking pride in their ways of preparing meals for years. He'd been taught from a young age the importance of preparing and enjoying a meal correctly- and he was excited to show Nagisa his skills. He'd even reread his old cooking instructionals while he couldn't sleep the night before.

Rei smoothed his apron and continued working on his culinary master piece. It was another hour before his boyfriend showed up, and everything was going according to plan. Still, his stomach danced with anxiety. It was a strange mixture of excitement and utter dread.

He'd been awake most of the night- partly because of the caffeine he consumed, but also partly because he was nervous. He sighed, speaking aloud. "I bet Nagisa slept like a baby…"

But Rei simply couldn't. He knew Nagisa thought it was silly of him, but he knew this was more serious than the younger boy cared to admit. Moving to the sexual level in a relationship could be a beautiful thing- but no matter how much Rei studied or read about it, he still didn't feel prepared. He liked things that were black and white- he wanted an equation to derive and a formula to follow. He didn't want to miscalculate or mess something up. But from the research he'd done, it seemed that the most important part of this experience was simply connecting with your partner. But there was no mathematical way to equate for how close you were with another person! And though he did feel like they were both ready and loved each other very much- if they were wrong and this wasn't right then there was no taking it back. And that could lead to a lot of pain….

Rei's thoughts were interrupted by his front door swinging open. He panicked, calling out, "Nagisa? You're thirty minutes early! You can't come in yet, everything's not ready!"

He rushed over and peeked his head into the hallway. Nagisa was there, removing his shoes and raincoat calmly. He looked up and smiled care freely, not saying a word. Rei's heart skipped a beat as he stared at the beautiful golden locks that framed the grinning face before him. Soft skin, sparkling mischievous eyes- even the curve of his shoulders beneath his shirt drove Rei crazy.

"H-happy birthday, Nagisa-kun," Rei stammered, blushing. He knew in that moment that everything was going to be fine- no matter what, loving Nagisa could never be the wrong decision. He was ready.

"Now go wait in the living room, and I'll call you when everything's ready!"

"Ahhh!" Nagisa cooed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his stomach. "Everything was delicious!"

Rei sat, flustered, across from him. The table had been decoratively set for two, with nice place wear and fancy drinking glasses. The meal had consisted of an appetizer, and full dinner and even a personal sized birthday cake just for Nagisa. Rei mumbled, "You didn't eat anything in the right order…it would've tasted better if you had eaten the sauce with the-"

Nagisa interrupted him, laughing. "Are you still fussing about that? Rei-chan, I'm happy with the way it tasted, isn't that enough?"

The blue haired boy gave in and smiled. "If you say so, then yes."

They both sat there for a while in awkward silence, as the candle light flickered across their faces. They looked at each other, each expecting the other to move the night along.

"Um…would you like to open your present now, Nagisa-kun?"

The boy smiled, tilting his head to the side. "No."

Rei started. "No?"

"I'll open it after."

Rei's body tensed and reddened and he nervously started clearing the plates. "Oh, yeah, okay that's fine, yes." He placed the dishes he was holding into the sink, and then heard Nagisa stand up and walk behind him. Arms slipped around him, and Nagisa's head rested softly on his back. His breath seemed to hum into his shirt, and sent chills down his spine.

"Clean up lattterrrrrrr," the familiar voice whined at him.

"But it'll be easier to clean it up now-"

"Reiiiiiii-chaaannnn!"

"It'll only take a minute, Nagisa-kun."

"But it's my birthday, you have to listen to me!"

Nagisa reached under Rei's shirt and started pressing fingers up his stomach and chest. Unashamedly, he circled the boy's nipples with his fore fingers teasingly. He heard Rei gulp and then sigh.

"O-okay. Let's go to the bedroom."

Nagisa whistled with delight and went hopping down the hall into the bedroom. He plopped onto Rei's perfectly made bed, looking back at the other boy with a longing, sultry face.

Rei approached the bed, then stopped and said in an awkward announcing voice "I'm going to use the bathroom to freshen up, okay?"

Nagisa rolled his eyes, turning over onto his stomach and propping his head into his hands. "Don't keep me waiting, Rei-chan."

Rei looked himself over in the mirror one more time before finally exiting the bathroom. When he reentered his room, the lights had been turned off except for one lamp. He could see Nagisa curled up in the corner, his naked shoulders peeking out in the dim light.

The other boy was startled- but at the same time completely turned on. To see Nagisa in that position on _his _bed was indescribable. He'd seen Nagisa naked plenty of times, since the boy would often prance around the locker room. But it was very different to imagine him sitting there naked under his blanket, looking at him with those eyes. A familiar longing rose within Rei, and for the first time he didn't fight to repress it.

He took a step toward the bed, but Nagisa stopped him. ''Wait…you can't get in with clothes on when I'm like this…"

Rei looked up, surprised. He stood back, his heart pounding. Unlike Nagisa, he always kept himself properly covered, even in the locker room. No one had seen him fully naked since he was child- but here Nagisa was asking him to strip down right in front of him. And he was hopeless to deny the boy anything, especially today.

He looked away and swallowed, slowly bringing his shirt up and over his head. His nipples were already hard from anticipation, and his chest heaved with hurried breaths. Nagisa watched in fascination, his eyes brightening. Rei's bare chest was a familiar sight to him- but even so it was still breathtaking. Muscles hardening into other muscles, wrapping around his frame under peachy-tan skin- it was enough to make Nagisa want to leap onto the boy that instant, but he refrained, eager to see the rest of the show.

Rei slowly unbuckled his belt and slid it away, placing it carefully on the counter of his coffee table. He then slowly unbuttoned his shorts, his fingers sweaty and slipping. As he brought them down off one leg and then the other, he glanced up shyly at Nagisa, who was watching in fascination. Having his boyfriend watch him made the rising in his stomach grow more intense, and Rei could feel his cock twitching from under his boxers. He hesitated, slowly folding his shorts and placing them beside his belt. He knew he was already hardening, and he debated if he should turn away before removing his boxers- but when Nagisa sighed and smiled at him with a look on his face that said, "Hurry up!" Rei couldn't turn away. He swiftly dropped his boxers, revealing his length, which was growing rapidly in the open air. He tossed his boxers to the side and then crossed his arms, embarrassed.

"Beautiful…" Nagisa whispered, tapping the spot on the bed beside him. Rei blushed hot red, and nearly lept into the bed, pushing the covers over his body. The boys laid beside each other, staring up at the ceiling.

"Rei-chan…I have a confession."

"W-what?" Rei stumbled, surprised.

"I'm not naked, I just took my shirt off."

Rei sat up, lifting the blanket up quickly, revealing Nagisa's smaller body, laying there in his shorts and boxers. He blushed again, frustrated. Nagisa sat up and grabbed onto his shoulders, laughing, "Don't be mad, Rei-chan! Watching you undress was amazing!"

"It was embarrassing!" Rei retorted, looking away, "And I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you were already….well now you have to do it too!"

Nagisa pouted, rubbing his head into Rei's neck. "Rei-chan don't make me, that's embarrassing! Just let me slip them off under the covers!"

Rei playfully pushed him off, rolling on top of the other. "No way! Since when are you being shy about nudity!"

Underneath him Nagisa blushed and glanced away, an unfamiliar look rising to his face. He seemed subdued- and it was then Rei noticed that Nagisa's heart was beating rapidly. "The truth is…I'm actually really scared. Excited…but scared…"

Sparkling eyes glanced up from below him, and Rei knew that this was something very special. Rather than pretend everything was okay or make light of the situation, Nagisa was showing him his vulnerable side. Nagisa was being completely honest with Rei for the first time. Rei choked on a gasp, and then smiled understandingly. He gently pushed a golden lock off of his boyfriend's face and whispered in his ear, "I know. Me too."

Nagisa reached out and pulled their faces together, and they shared a passionate kiss. It quickly escalated, and they were diving in and out of each other's mouths. Tongues encircled tongues, and hands grabbed longingly onto bare skin. From above, Rei moved his mouth to Nagisa's neck- knowing that it was his sensitive spot. He licked and sucked on the skin roughly, leaving light marks on the skin. Nagisa twitched underneath him, shaking with pleasure from Rei's mouth. His hands clawed down the other boy's back, and then experimentally slid over his bare, toned ass. Rei didn't object- instead he moaned against Nagisa's ear and started to play with the other boy's left nipple, dragging his finger lightly around it and then pinching it upward with a quick release. The blonde squirmed in response, a gasp leaving his smiling mouth.

"Rei.." he murmured, making his grasp firmer on his ass cheeks. At the sound of his name, Rei's insides sparked, his desire tripling. He lifted up and stared down at Nagisa from above, a loving look on his face. He reached down and began to unzip the smaller boy's pants. He paused to read Nagisa's expression- but the other boy only smiled and nodded, reaching down to help him. Together they slid his bottoms off, and then his boxers.

Nagisa was mostly erect, with pale soft skin and a bright pink head. He was smaller than Rei, but straight and daintily shaped. Rei gulped at the sight, and then looked Nagisa in the eyes. The boys smiled involuntarily at each other, both heaving anxious breaths.

"Rei-chan," the blonde whispered, biting his lip. "I…I don't know what to do next?" He gave the other boy a sincere look, fidgeting from underneath.

The sudden showing of innocence in the middle of such dirty actions was almost too much for Rei to handle. On one hand, it made him want to run away and leave the boy untouched- on the other hand, it made him hungrier to have Nagisa. Swallowing, he sat up and gently took his glasses off his face. "Don't worry, I've prepared for this with my studies!"

"Ah, no Rei-chan, don't set yourself up for-"

Nagisa stopped when he felt a tongue at the tip of his length. "R-rei-chan…!" The feeling was unexpected and sent chills up his spine and down his arms. He grabbed tightly onto the bedsheets as Rei, who had pulled the blanket mostly off them, lowered his mouth over his cock.

Rei eased into the blowjob, focusing first on the head. Swirling his tongue around the top and sucking lightly, then sliding it swiftly across the very tip and dipping into the little indent. Nagisa trembled, which prompted the other boy on. He slowly began to take more into his mouth, feeling the skin slide down the back of his tongue. Then he came up slowly, creating pressure with his lips.

"P-please…I don't know…what to-"

Rei then used one hand to grab at the base and began taking long licks up and down the entire shaft, his mouth making little, pleasureful popping noises. When Nagisa's cock was glistening from his tongue, Rei took it completely into his mouth once more and began to pump up and down.

"Wait, oh god…oh my god…" Nagisa wailed, the pleasure unlike anything he'd felt before. Rei's mouth was hot and moist and smooth, sliding over him and closing around him at the perfect moments. A hand reached up and started playing with his nipple, and the two sensations at once made his stomach boil. "Rei-oh god…yes!" He couldn't keep himself quiet, little noises and half pronounced words leaving him. He shut his eyes and leaned his head back, focusing on the pleasure he gained from feeling Rei completely take him down his throat, and at an increasingly fast pace.

Rei went in and out, in and out- the noises he could hear from Nagisa only keeping him all the more motivated. His desire to please the other boy completely took over, and as he bobbed his head he began to explore with his tongue once more, circling it and probing underneath the head's folds. Nagisa physically wiggled, arching his back and spreading his legs farther. Rei continued to flick and pull on his nipple until he felt one of Nagisa's hands reach out and grab it, encircling their fingers tightly. The boys held each other's hands tightly as Nagisa felt his climax approaching with great veracity.

It steamed up and climbed through his middle area, making him want to scream at the top of his lungs. It built and built until his body released, sending him shaking downwards as hot white cum spurted from his member into Rei's mouth. Their hands tightened around each other's as the blue haired boy swallowed and licked his boyfriend clean.

Nagisa was heaving, his eyes blurred over with satisfaction and lust. He giggled and gasped between breaths before he could finally utter, "Rei-chan, please kiss me."

Rei obeyed, shuffling up and bringing their lips into a slow, loving kiss. Nagisa could feel Rei's erection against his stomach, the heart beat pulsing steadily through it. He lifted his fingers to his face and slipped them into his mouth, wetting them with his saliva. He gave Rei a childish glance before reaching down with his wet hand and clasping onto Rei's cock.

"Nagisa..!"

His hand fit perfectly around Rei, and he wasted no time before he began to pump it violently, the saliva reducing friction and warming up from the motion. Rei choked, almost loosing strength and falling on top of Nagisa. Of all the times he'd imagined a hand other than his own doing that- it completely failed in comparison to the real thing. He buckled up to give Nagisa a better angle, and then leaned down to nuzzle the boy's neck. Nagisa cooed from the attention, and could feel himself already hardening once more. It almost hurt- but that made it even better, and he found it hard to concentrate on the hand job. Instead, he adjusted underneath so that their cocks touched each other, the sensation making him fully hard for the second time.

Nagisa winced from the straining pleasure, and then rocked his hips upwards to grind them together. They slickly slid over one another, the blood rushing throughout both of them intensely.

"Aaah!" Rei moaned quietly into Nagisa's neck before lifting up and angling his hips in tune with the smaller boy's. They rocked into each other desperately, feeling each other tightly between them and rising with heat and sweat.

When Rei felt Nagisa reach for his hand again, he thought he was trying to hold it- but instead the boy lifted it up to his mouth and began to suck his fingers. The inside of his mouth felt extremely inviting and slick, and the look on Nagisa's face as he sucked them was the perfect mixture of sultry innocence. When he'd sufficiently lubricated the other boy's fingers, he used one hand to pull Rei's ear to his lips and the other to push Rei's wet hand down between his thighs.

"Please, Rei-chan….make me yours."

The blue haired boy stiffened, anxiety rising into his chest. "Nagisa…are you-"

"Please," Nagisa whispered slyly, in a soft childish voice, "Don't make me beg."

At that Rei nodded hopelessly, the words sending him spiraling into lust. As their cocks still grinded together, he began to circle around Nagisa's opening with one wet finger.

The skin was so sensitive that Nagisa struggled to try and subside another rising climax, reaching to grab hold of Rei's back and steady himself. His heart was pounding in his chest and throat, his toes wiggling nervously. As Rei began to slip a finger inside him, he clung onto the boy tighter, tensing his thigh muscles. "Rei…chan!"

"Nagisa-chan," Rei whispered, laying soft kisses over the boy's neck. "Relax."

Nagisa obeyed, focusing on relaxing his legs and breathing slowly as Rei inserted a second finger, his movements slow and specific. Nagisa giggled, wondering if Rei was going through some calculation in his head to see if he was ready- his thoughts were interrupted as the third finger was slid in, almost too soon. The boy twitched and moaned, releasing Rei's back in favor of grabbing onto his sheets. Rei pulled all three fingers out and then lifted off the boy, blushing and looking to the side. "Let me grab some lube…okay?"

"Lube?" Nagisa sighed, propping up on his shoulders, his cock bouncing upwards provocatively. "Do we need that?"

Rei ignored him, reaching under his bed and grabbing the brand new bottle. As Rei struggled to open it, Nagisa wiggled around with impatience, eager to get back to the pleasure. His body burned and ached, desperately seeking a second release. "Reeeiiiiii-channnnn" he whined, wiping sweat from his brow.

Rei responded by grabbing the boy's legs and almost forcefully sliding him closer, causing Nagisa to fall onto his back once more. His hand now covered in lube, he wasted no time inserting all three of his fingers again.

"Ah! It's…it's" Nagisa mumbled, reaching above his head to hold on to his bedframe as his back arched. Rei began to lick up and down Nagisa's stomach as his fingers moved in and out of Nagisa's ass hole. It felt like they were being sucked in, and Rei had to work to force them back outwards. When fully inserted, he began to curve his fingers, hitting spots of pleasure that provoked half-screams from Nagisa.

"Rei-chan….ahhh…ah!...Rei…you're so mean…teasing-ah! Teasing me!"

Rei lifted his head from Nagisa's chest, looking the boy dead on in the eyes. His purple iris's gleamed in the yellow lamp light and his voice came out deep and smooth. "You're too impatient, Nagisa…"

He then drove his fingers particularly hard into the boy's sensitive hole. His legs lifted off the bed, and he gasped from the sensation, his words leaving his mouth desperately, "Please! Please I can't wait…maahhh, I want you, Rei-chan!"

Defeated, unable to resist Nagisa's lustful pleas, Rei removed his fingers and took hold of Nagisa's thighs, again sliding the boy back until he was in the proper position. They both closed their eyes as the tip of his large penis slowly forced its way inside the tiny hole, making the pink, wrinkled skin stretch and burn. Nagisa bit his lip, forcing himself not to wail from the pain. He reached out searching with his hands for Rei's face. The boys began to kiss softly as Nagisa was entered even further. He felt the stretching from deep inside him, the pain shooting up and mixing into pleasure within his own cock. He could feel precum from a second climax start to seep out as their romantic kiss intensified.

Rei moved forward again, Nagisa's ass squeezing his cock with a hot, dense pressure and making his head spin. His hands held firmly onto the other boy's trembling legs, propping them apart for better access. He was almost completely submerged when Nagisa began to suck and bite at his neck, making him feel even more crazy. He gave one last soft push, fully inserting himself inside. Nagisa's legs twitched and shook, sweat dripping down them. His mouth moaned as it explored the blue haired boy's neck hungrily. His hips began to fidget impatiently, eager for the next level. Rei blushed, aroused even further by Nagisa's eagerness.

He began to move, extremely slowly at first while he felt for the first time the pleasure of pulling out of that tight little hole as it practically begged his cock to stay inside with its clinging texture.

After a while he began to speed up, finally feeling Nagisa's hole open up, the slickness of the lube helping. Nagisa gasped with each thrust of Rei's hips, feeling his cock invade him with hard, rough motions. He laced his hand's into Rei's hair and allowed his legs to spread even further, making Rei's thrust come in at a slightly different angle and opening him up in a whole new way. The rhythm they built was sending crazy waves of pleasure to Nagisa's cock, and he knew his climax was coming. He began to moan loudly again- almost scream- the pleasure and pain completely taking him over.

"Rei, Rei, Rei, Rei!" He chanted, unable to process any other word. Rei responded with a shower of kisses over the boy's face as his pumping reached its top speed, arrowing back and forth rapidly. _Thrust, thrust, thrust! _

Rei felt Nagisa suddenly release once more, the cum spraying across his abdomen. Seeing this quickly sent him over the edge, and he felt a powerful releasing that almost knocked him back. He grunted as he poured his seed into Nagisa, surprised by the large amount as it pumped into Nagisa's little pink hole.

The boys fell back onto the bed, holding hands tightly and gasping. Nagisa reached over and grabbed Rei's glasses, pushing them towards the boy's face.

"Put your glasses on."

"Hm? Why?"

"I want you to look at me!"

Rei obeyed, slipping his glasses on and then propping himself up to look into the other's eyes.

Nagisa looked at him, his face surprisingly serious and almost carrying a firm expression.

"You are beautiful and I love you."

Rei smiled, embarrassed, and kissed him on the nose. "I love you too. Forever."

Nagisa giggled, springing up and grabbing onto him. "I lovelovelovelovelovelovelovelovelove youuuuuuu!" He chanted happily, biting and poking him.

"Ah! Nagisa! How do you keep all this energy! Ah wait, don't bite my nose!"

"Heehee!"

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Now go fetch my present, sex slave!"

"How can you call me that!?"

"It's my birthday!"

**The End **

See, I can wrote lovey sweet stuff, too! *Ahem* My next piece will be much more fucked up. I'm thinking of doing another Rintori (a sequel to my other one) that involves Rin watching Nitori get fucked by another man. Possibly as he is waiting for his dick piercing to heal? UwU _*bites into the poisonous apple of lust* _

Hope you enjoyed! J


End file.
